daniafandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Tosora
Antonio Franco Gerardo Tosora Pinto (May 22, 1867 - December 11, 1945) was the 6th Dalanic President from 1919 to 1927. Early career Education and law practice Tosora attended Persoma Academy, where he distinguished himself in the debating class. At his father's urging after graduation, Tosora moved to Likavra to become a lawyer. In 1886, Tosora was admitted to the Colonial Council, becoming a country lawyer. Independence of Dania During the Second Dalanic War of Independence, Tosora sighted with Mateo Maroto and Lucho García. Tosora was expelled from the Colonial Council. After Dania became independent Tosora was one of many writers of the first constitution. In 1889, Tosora was elected into the parliament and sighted with the coalition of liberals. Minister of Foreign Affairs In 1889, the Liberal Party was created. Party leader Mauricio Arnal was elected president in 1893. Tosora became the minister of Foreign Affairs. As minister, Tosora supported independence groups in other Danian countries. He also pushed for the creation of the UFD in French Dania. He also had an important role in the end of the Itofranc War. In 1897, Tosora returned back to the House of Representatives, after Mauricio Arnal wasn't re-elected. Tosora remained a prominent figure in the Liberal Party. Leader of the Liberal Party In 1915, became the leader of the Liberal Party. Tosora was pro-war and demanded more actions by Samuel Varas. Opponent Jonathan Ruiz left the party when he didn't got the job. Presidency (1919-1927) In 1919, Tosora was elected to president. The Liberal Party won 110 seats and doubled the amount of seats. In 1924, Tosora was easily re-elected. Domestic policies Railroads On July 30, 1920, 300,000 railroad workers went on strike. Tosora proposed a settlement that made some concessions, but management objected. A injunction succeeded in ending the strike; however, tensions remained high between railroad workers and management for years. Coal industry In 1920, Tosora reformed the coal industry. Tosora privatized the industry and let a new railroad be build between San Pedro and Champ-Axe, Asdania. Lotica Act of 1926 In 1926, Tosora made the Lotice Act. The act gave Lotic people more rights inside the region of Nortedan. Tosora is praised for this act and he regarded as the first president to start with the ending of rascism of Lotic people. Foreign policy Treaty of Stalem-Abbrocoque In 1920, Tosora and the leaders of Dona and North Dania wrote the treaty of Stalem-Abbrocoque. The treaty held in that former Nic-Dan countries gain full autonomy if they ceded land to Dania and Asdania. King Ferdinand I of Sagofagia felt betrayed by Dania and declared war on Dania. Independence of Bursan During the Bursan Rebellion (1922), Tosora supported the rebels. This was controversial because the some rebels were communist. Vendettio Wars (1920-21, 1926-27) Tosora and king Ferdinand I hated eachother and that created tensions between the two countries. This resolted in three wars during Tosora's presidency. In 1925, Tosora created the League of the Dan, an Union of nations against Sagofagia. First conflict (1920) After the signing of the Treaty of Stalem-Abbrocoque, King Ferdinand I of Sagofagia declared war on Dania and invaded North Dania. The Sagofagi Army got stuck at Sqad by the Dalanic-North Danian defensive. After the Nagai massacre, the prime minister of the United Kingdom, David Lloyd George sent a letter to Ferdinand I and Antonio Tosora to demand the retreat of all their troops from North Dania. Antonio Tosora made peace after receiving the letter. Bombing of Apeo (Second conflict; 1921) In April 1921, a second conflict broke out between Dania and Sagofagia. Tosora wanted a quick victory or decided to bomb the military base in Apeo. Some party members of Workers' Party were against the bombing and this caused a split in the party. Third conflict (1926-27) WIP Post-presidency After his presidency, Tosora retired to the modest rented house in Persom. In 1933, Tosora was asked to be the acting mayor of Persom, after Ramón Figueroa. As mayor, Tosora didn't push for reforms and kept the same policies as Figueroa. Death Tosora died on December 11, 1945 in Quemada following massive internal bleeding. Though Tosora's last spoken words are unknown, his last known written words were a message to his friend Dídac Murillo, six days before his death. "We need to stay strong and make Cabezaro better than it ever was. It is hard to except that I am somewhat responsable for the destruction and death that was conducted by the Sagofagi army. I tried my best to free Islandia from colonial rule and people praised me for it. I could've died and be a hero, but I live long enough to see myself become a villain. You need to get this right and keep the Dalanic people together. I wish you the best of luck." Category:People